Words for Minako
by Jedi Caro
Summary: When Minako finds out how Rei feels for her, she will do anything to be with her. One-Shot!


"Words for Minako"

by: JediCaro

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon in any way, shape, or form.

Minako walked in to her hotel room, she felt exhausted after her long trip from London. She placed her only bag on the floor and closed the door behind her. It has been a while since she even took a decent vacation, but this wasn't vacation at all. She was just in Tokyo for Makoto's wedding after the tall brunet begged her to come over the phone about a month ago. Besides, this could also be a good opportunity to see her friends after a long time. Specially a priestess she couldn't keep her thoughts away from. She walked towards her couch and sat for a little while. She still has a headache after leaving Artemis at Usagi's a little while ago, that girl can be so loud sometimes. Maybe that's what makes their Princess special.

She closed her eyes for a while, and when she opened them she noticed an envelope on the table next to the couch with her name on it.

"That's weird", she said to herself grabbing the envelope and opening it. It looked like a poem?

"Words for Minako", she read with a half smile. Then, she kept reading the poem;

"It is to soon to comprehend

To be able to look at you and at the same time, to look at myself

That today you listen to my voice that sang you so many times during the months you were me

It is to soon to comprehend

That life is as beautiful as you want to see it

If you cry, I will sing

If you suffer, I will talk to you

If you die, I will die with you

It is to soon to comprehend

You'll see how life is unjust and cruel

Because a sunrise without nothing to loose

Is very difficult to understand

If they tell you that I cry

When I grabbed you in my arms

I couldn't contain myself

Because I love you so much

Because I love you so much

Like the ocean loves it's summer

Like the pain loves it's friend deception

Like the Sun when he saw that a flower was born today

If they tell you that I cry

When I grabbed you in my arms

I couldn't contain myself

Because I love you so much

Because I love you so much

Yours Truly

Hino Rei"

Minako felt tears falling down her cheeks. The poem was do beautiful, and she didn't know where to start looking for the priestess as she hasn't been seen in Tokyo since Usagi's wedding.

"Why didn't she tell me before?"

She looked at the paper again and noticed that the paper looked old.

"And when did she wrote this to me?"

She looked at her wrist watch and notices it was almost five in the afternoon.

"The girls should be at the Crown, I should go and ask them"

When she arrived at the Crown, she only found Makoto at the table.

"Hey, Minako!", the brunet said with a smile, "When did you arrived?"

"A few hours ago", she answered walking down the stairs and taking her sit at the table, "How are you doing?"

"Good, working with some last minute details. But you look like you have something besides my well being in your head. What is it?", Makoto answered with a half smile.

"Ok, you remember when I passed away from cancer a few years ago. What exactly happened?", she asked nervously.

"What do you mean?", Makoto asked confused trying to read the idol's face.

"With Rei. How did she reacted?"

"Well, if I tell you…Rei will kill me"

"She won't know", the idol said grabbing Makoto's hand, "I need to know"

Makoto smiled sadly, "She wasn't herself. I remember her staring at nothing in particular and transforming. She went crazy, started to attack every single youma with such power and anger. It's difficult to explain, but she then started screaming your name and crying so loud. It's the first time I heard her say Minako instead of Venus"

The idol smiled to this, "She never referred me as Minako before"

"Yeah, I know. But the thing was, she started running and we followed her. I don't know how, she found your body and kneeled. She hold you tight and kept crying until her transformation vanished".

Minako felt tears coming back to her eyes, "Wow, I didn't know that"

"No one knew except for me. It looks to me that you were something very dearly to her, or still", Makoto said smiling.

The idol looked at her confused, "What?"

"Why else do you think she left for Kyoto after we all came back to life?", Makoto answered with a smile, "You know what I think?"

"Tell me", Minako whispered holding her tears.

"That you feel the same way"

_Why she keeps staring at me? Why every time I catch her staring at me she looks away? What is it with her?_

_"Rei", I called her name so she could only hear me._

_"Yes, Venus", she answered seriously._

_"It's Minako, stop calling me that"_

_"Sorry, Minako. What is it?", she came closer to me and kept staring and Usagi and Mamoru as they danced over at the dance floor._

_"Why you keep staring at me?", I whispered._

_"Haven't seen you in a while, that's all", I heard her lie._

_"Rei, tell me the truth"_

_"You", she inhaled deeply, "You look beautiful tonight"_

_I felt myself blush, what is this feeling?_

_"Sorry", she whispered walking away and towards the bar._

_What did I do? Why did she walked away from me?_

Minako woke up sweaty, soaked all over.

"You always make me feel this way, Rei Hino"

She suddenly felt a twitch in her heart, "Rei?"

She stood up and hurried towards her door and opened it quickly finding Makoto on the other side.

"Mako-chan?", she asked confused, "Where's Rei?"

Makoto didn't answered, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Makoto, tell me! PLEASE!", she knew something was wrong, tears running down her cheeks.

"Rei…her car…it was raining on her way to Tokyo and her car slipped and went down a cliff…her…she wasn't found", Makoto could barely say, "I'm sorry"

At this moment, Minako couldn't make Makoto's words anymore. She just felt her world slowly disappear. Rei died, before knowing how Minako felt. Before knowing her feelings were returned.

"Thank you, Makoto", was all she could say.

"You need me to stay with you tonight?", Makoto asked.

"No, I just need to be alone for a little while", Minako answered looking at the ground, "Thank you"

With that, Makoto left and Minako closed the door slowly.

"Now I know how you felt when I died, Reiko", she whispered her body sliding down the door and slowly falling to the ground, "The only difference is that I have no youma to attack with my grief and I can't hold you in my arms one last time like you did"

She kept crying silently, looking towards the balcony, "But, we were given a second chance to be together but I didn't tell you what I felt before you died"

She stood up and walked towards the balcony, stoping at the rail, "Now I realize that no fortune nor songs are compare to this unconditional love that I feel towards you. I would change everything for seeing you one last time, my Reiko"

She slowly cross the rail and was standing at the very edge, "It looks like the only way we are able to see each other is through death. What a tragic life we have. I love you, Reiko. Now and forever"

And she let go and started falling down from her thirteen floor room.

"Now and forever", were her last words before her soul left her body.

A/N: This wan't supposed to be the original ending, but wanted to make it a one-shot. Let me know what you think, it's been a while since I have wrote a fic but decided to post something before my bday. I still have no internet, but brought my computer to my friends house and decided to post something. Take care and happy new year!


End file.
